What I Always Wanted
by RainWisher
Summary: DISCONTINUED! [JackOC] He was a legend in my eyes, but that wasn't going to stop me. After all, he was what I always wanted. [Possible DMC spoilers, rated for safety]
1. Prologue

_**The beginning of my first multi-chapter story is finally here! **_

**_And, surprise, surprise, it is a _**Jack/OC_** not a **_Will/OC _**Now there's something no one expected…**_

_**Summary: He was a legend in my eyes, but that wasn't going to stop me. He was what I always wanted. JackOC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC—just my OC character: Madeline "Maddie" Toress.**_

"Care to tell ole' Jack what yer up to?" A tall man with kohl rimmed eyes snarled. The young girl within his grasp winced, trying to loosen his hold on her auburn curls.

"Let me go first!" the girl hissed, her gray-blue eyes flashing. Twisting her slender body around, she pounded on Jack's chest. The Captain smirked.

"Let's see love. Ye push me off a dock, steal me plunder, and then try to steal me ship? No thanks," Sparrow replied sarcastically, yanking the girl's hair harder, so that her slim neck was bared.

"Commandeer…" she corrected, biting back a gasp of pain. "Captain, it's not in yer best interest to be hurtin' a lady, now, is it?" she said softly, her voice naught but a whisper. Jack groaned.

"Ye are no lady, ye filthy wench," he spat, flinging her to the ground.

"Well, El Capitan," the girl sniffed. "This 'filthy wench' has got a name!" She brushed off her pale gold shirt, standing up off of the sand.

"Do tell love." Her right eye twitching, she placed a hand on her brown breech clad hip.

"Toress. Madeline Toress, Captain of the _Freedom's Pursue_," Maddie said. Jack frowned.

"See to it ye don't touch my ship, _Captain,_" he said, his tone mocking. "Savvy?" he muttered, stalking away. The girl watched Jack drunkenly stagger down the beach, back towards the docks, a magnificent black ship lying in the near distance.

"Aww…" Maddie crooned quietly once Jack was out of earshot. "…Yer not escaping my grasp that easily. I've waited too long for this, and now, it's the opportune moment." She sauntered off, whistling a raunchy tune to herself.

It would take more than that for the infamous Captain Sparrow to leave her sight. Oh yes, she'd waited much too long for this day—the day when she'd show Sparrow just what was going through her mind.

**_Yes I know, painfully short and somewhat of a cliffhanger at the end, but I'm trying to get out a start. I'm not much good on writing multi-chapter stories._ **

_**Conductive criticisms accepted—I would appreciate reviews! Hopefully updates will come sooner than later.**_

_**Flames are for arsonists. Don't use 'em.**_

_**Review, savvy?**_

_**Ta luvs,  
**__**Alyx**_

_**The RainWisher **_


	2. He Wants Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I used to own POTC, but a wildebeest ate my legal papers… Fortunately, I still have the ones that say I own Madeline Toress (my OC)**_

**_A/N: This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story, other than explaining why Maddie is after Jack_**. **_Um, Elizabeth isn't in this story. I'm not a sucker for Elizabeth…_**

_**Contest: Want an OC character with Will, but too lazy to write a whole story? Here's your chance. Give me a descriptive PM or review, and your character just might be picked for my story! **_

_**Dedication: Jesus—thanks for being my best friend & savior. Also thanks to: Lonaargh for your review—you're the first reviewer! (hands you a cake) **_

_**Enough chitchat. Onwards loves!**_

Sometimes, life seems like a dream. It doesn't seem real, because it's a reality that is something right out of your wildest imaginings.

For Davy Jones, love was like that. Or used to be, anyway. It all started on that fateful night in Tortuga…

_"What can I get ya sir?" A beautiful young woman with auburn curls slid her slender arm around the sea captain's neck. A handsome, tanned face turned up to meet the girl's gray-blue eyes, the color of the ever-changing sea he loved so much._

_"Just a night, my love," he said quietly, smirking and slipping a few coins into her fingers. Smiling, the woman replied,_

_"Won't be but a moment then, Captain." With a wink, she sauntered off, gracefully dodging drunken men and other 'ladies of the night', dropped the coins in a pouch, and then gestured towards her companion._

_Hooking themselves arm and arm, the captain winked suggestively and ran his hand down her back as they strode down the hall to their room. The brunette girl grinned and spoke._

_"I'm Audrey. Audrey Toress. And you must be the famed Captain Davy Jones?" Opening a door, they entered a secured room on the far end of the tavern._

_"Aye, Miss. Now…" his voice trailed off as he pinned Audrey to the bed. "Give me a good night…"_

It would have all turned out quite well, if life were perfect, that is. But Davy Jones knows all too well—how dreamlike living scenes can slip through your grasp like grains of sand.

_"There you are Audrey!" Both people in the room whipped their heads around to stare at the speaker. A tall man with dark dreadlocks and piercing eyes glared at Davy Jones._

_"…Grant?" Audrey whispered, sliding out from beneath the captain, re-buttoning her shirt as she stood up. "Grant Sparrow?" she repeated, her tone awed._

_"Aye, Audrey," he replied, drawing the girl into his arms. Davy Jones cleared his throat, but both ignored him. Pushing her away a few paces, Grant gazed into her intriguing eyes. "You're bloody beautiful, Toress," he breathed, stroking her cheek with his hand._

_"Aye, aren't I?" she flirted, flipping her mahogany curls over her shoulder. "It's been quite a while Sparrow…" she said. Laughing, Grant extended his hand to lead her out of the room. Waving, Audrey called over her shoulder,_

_"Ye can take yer money back, Jones."_

_Davy stared after them, rage and bewilderment clouding his judgment. That very day, he decided to take out his heart. He never wanted to have these feelings of betrayal and sadness again…_

Madeline tensed up as she thought of the woman whom she'd been named after. Her adoptive father, who was none other than Davy Jones himself, had told her that Audrey was a lying scoundrel, and a dirty bloody whore.

Go figure. Maddie knew her father was still sore from the whole experience.

After all, why else would he send her to take revenge on the son of Audrey and Grant—Jack Sparrow?

**_Muahahahahah another cliff hanger! I think Will Turner is coming in next chapter. And I know these chapters are short, but I'm trying to update fast._**

**_Now, for a couple requests:_**

**_1.) I still need an OC character for Will Turner. _**

**_2.) I need a beta reader—badly. _**

**_Review, and I'll give you a chocolate covered Jack Sparrow! Or Will Turner… or James Norrington… or whomever fits your fancy. _**

**_ Alyx_**

**_The RainWisher_**


	3. A New Foursome

Author note: This is an edited chapter. I made a couple, very noticeable mistakes from the original version, and I thank **Lonaargh **for pointing that out. Once I post this, I'll work on the next chapter, send it to my BETA and see what happens…

Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, I'd kick out Elizabeth and put me in instead (grins)

Dedication: My dedication is to two people. 1.) **Lonaargh**, who gave me some great feedback. I'll correct my wrongs in a single sentence (explain what I did) at the end of this chapter.

2.) **PineAppleLint**, who has very graciously accepted to be my BETA reader… thanks so much! You should also check out her stories, which are way better than mine.

Also thanks to:

**What I Always Wanted**

**8/28/06**

**RainWisher**

Pounding torrents of rain made the kohl around Jack's eyes run down his cheeks in black streaks. Licking a little of it off his lip, he made a face.

"I still think I prefer the rum," he muttered, squinting his eyes to see through the sheets of liquid pouring from the sky. His footsteps echoed across the wet deck of the Black Pearl as he ascended the stairs towards the wheel. A thoroughly soaked, shivering girl watched him, her presence unnoticed by the captain.

'…_Just a little longer and he should pull out from port…' _Madeline thought as she sank a little lower behind the barrels and nets she was hiding behind. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the footsteps coming back down the stairs until it was too late.

"Did ye think I wouldn't notice ye?" Maddie's eyes widened as she looked up. Jack glowered darkly at her. She debated on whether or not she should speak, but decided it was best to remain quiet.

Again, Jack pulled Maddie up by her thick, auburn curls. Wincing, Madeline couldn't help but retort, "This is getting to be a habit for ye…"

"Listen," Jack hissed. "What do you want? I've got nothing for ye! I mean, sure, I'm a looker, and my ship is quite the beauty—"

"I was named after your mother."

Jack fell silent at the pained, haunted expression her blue eyes took. Her voice was low and soft, but the effect was the same as if she had screamed.

"Your mother was Audrey Toress, correct?" Jack swallowed nervously and nodded, subconsciously loosening his grasp on Maddie's hair. "My name is, technically, Madeline Jones. My father is the famed captain of the Flying Duchess. My father is Davy Jones."

Jack Sparrow suddenly felt as if his heart had stopped.

**O-O-O-O-O**

Wiping his hands on his breeches, Will Turner set down his hammer. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he began clearing away his worktable, wrapping his newly created sword in a rag, and locking things up.

"Care to spare a girl some help?" Will spun around in surprise, as he barely heard the whisper. Turning around, his eyes discerned a slender figure slip inside the workshop, shutting the door and bolting it behind her.

"Um, Miss," he began, "I'd like to help you, but we're closed…" his voice trailed off as his brown eyes swept over her figure.

Her short red hair fell around her face in smooth ringlets, and a small trail of blood was trickling down her chin, smearing across her pale, freckled face. Her lithe form was clad in a cream colored shirt and a green skirt, both stained with blood and dirt. Her viridian eyes were slightly glazed with pain, but her mouth was set in a determined line. Will's gaze focused on a red blotch on her right hip, but he didn't mention it. _'…I wonder what happened.'_

"I—I…Those…" she glanced at the door nervously. Will moved towards the window, his muscles tensing. He saw two shadows—men—stalking the buildings across the street.

"Those stupid men are getting on my _nerves_!" the girl hissed. Will's mouth twitched, slightly amused at her humorous outlook, even though things seemed quite serious.

_'So the girl is not shy at all, it would seem,'_ he thought. Smiling, he offered his hand.

"My name is William Turner, the town blacksmith."

"I kind of figured that out already." Her voice was sarcastic as she gestured to the sign, but her emerald eyes held a smile. "My name is Veronica Willard, but… call me Ronni." She had a thick, Irish accent, and she pronounced her name _Roni_.

"Well, then, Miss Ronni," Will replied, smoothly latching the windows shut. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, for starters," she said softly. She started to lift up the side of her shirt, and Will felt his cheeks turn red.

"Miss Ronni—" He stopped when he saw the wound. It was a deep slash across her hip, angry and red, oozing with blood. Snatching up a rag, he handed it to her hastily. Ronni pressed it to her waist, giving him a pained smile.

"Ronni will do," she said, biting her tongue to keep from pulling away from the wound. Will took her wrist and gently led her upstairs, to his apartment above the shop. Taking her to his guest bedroom, he began to help her clean her cut a bit more thoroughly.

"Why were those men chasing you?" he asked conversationally, trying to keep Ronni's mind off her wound.

"I'm the Commodore's sister," she replied. She giggled at the astonished look on Will's face.

"Y-you look absolutely nothing like James Norrington, you know," he said doubtfully. Veronica shrugged.

"I'm adopted, y'see. From Ireland…we had different mothers."

"Oh." And with that, Will gave her a smile. "I think that should do it…keep that rag pressed on there for just a few more moments, and the bleeding will have stopped."

"Thanks," Veronica said softly. "For all your trouble." She ran her fingers through her red hair, half-wishing it was Will's brown locks she was caressing. With a heavy sigh, she stood up from the bed and made to leave the room.

"Stay here tonight," Will said firmly. "Not to be rude, but you probably shouldn't be wandering around after dark, especially if you're injured and those two men are out there."

"Well if you put it that way, Mr. Turner," Ronni teased. "Thanks." Will simply smiled.

"Don't be afraid to call me if you get scared of the dark."

Ronni rolled her eyes. "You are insufferable. Good night, and thanks again."

A strange look crossed over the blacksmith's face, but it was gone before Ronni could comment. "The bathroom is right down the hall, Miss Willard. Good night." And with that, he exited the room, quietly shutting the door.

Ronni lay down, wincing from pain. "What happened just then?" she whispered softly, pondering the blacksmith's strange actions.

Once inside his bedroom, Will buried his face in his hands. _'You are insufferable!'_ Although he knew Veronica had meant well, that she was just teasing, it surfaced some painful memories that were best left alone.

How he hated Elizabeth.

_**Next chapter, Maddie will explain to Jack what she needs. There'll be some sailing soon, loves!**_

_**And, low and behold, there IS going to be some Will/OC in this story!**_

**_Thanks to _**itsallaboutme **_and _**Angelnanoo **_for giving me the ideas for Veronica Willard. I sort of combined them… (laughs sheepishly)_**

**A/N: **I also reread my reviews…and **_ReeseAnn _**said she thought Maddie and Jack were related. They're not; Jack is the son of Grant and Audrey Sparrow (Audrey is an OC). Madeline is the daughter of Davy Jones and some other anonymous girl. But Davy Jones used to be in love with Jack's mother, so he named his little girl with the surname of Toress instead of Jones.

Sorry for the confusion!

**A/N number two: _Lonaargh _**pointed out two things...  
1.) I was letting Will and Ronni fall in love too fast... I tried to change that by giving some more thought to the paragraphs. And besides that, Will throwing her on the bed and stuffing a pillow in her face, five moments after he met her? ...Terribly out of character.  
2.) **_Lonaargh _**was also kind enough to point out they did not have tape back in those days... eheheh sorry about that.

_Well, besides those errors, I hope the chapter flowed somewhat smoothly. Don't be afraid to review or PM me if there's still mistakes. I'm waiting to post my next new chapter until I reach twenty reviews...sorry to make you all wait. I'll be sending my next chapter to **PineAppleLint **soon._

_**Be kind and review!**_

_**Alyx the RainWisher**_


End file.
